


Ten minutes before class

by Kildren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's near the end of the term and Anna is losing out on her chance to confess (not the best summary, but yeah). [Modern AU, Non-incest.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten minutes before class

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally posted on FF.net, un-beta'd.  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.

Anna walked with a bounce in her steps as she headed towards her morning class. If it was any other day, the strawberry blonde would have over slept and later beg her friends to give her their notes; but no, today was different—every Monday was different. She grinned widely when she saw a certain platinum blonde sitting at a table outside the lecture room, reading.

"Hey Elsa!"

Anna pulled out the chair across Elsa and sat down. She crossed a leg over the other and rested an elbow on the table, letting her chin sit comfortably in palm on her hand. Elsa acknowledged her with the nod of her head, her eyes still glued to the book in hand. The strawberry blonde was slightly disappointed that today was one of those days where Elsa was too engrossed in her reading, meaning that they wouldn't have the chance to talk much. She stifled a giggle when Elsa gradually tightened her grip on the book as her brows furrowed but eyes twinkled with anticipation. _Though we won't talk today, just watching her is fun, too._

The strawberry blonde smiled stupidly for a moment, and then pulled out her phone to check the time. _Ten minutes till class starts._

Elsa and she had taken the same course this term, but Anna hadn't known about her until the third week. The day they met (a Monday of course), Anna woke up unexpectedly early and decided on a whim to go to school and get some work done. She had sat down at the very table they were sitting at right now, and began working.

_"May I sit here?"_

_Anna looked up from her papers and saw the most gorgeous woman in the world. Her eyes followed Elsa's arm and realized that the platinum blonde was gesturing at the seat right across her. Anna opened her mouth to say something but her brain was incompetent at the moment and failed to form coherent words, so she nodded instead._

_As Elsa quietly pulled out the chair and sat down, Anna's eyes never left her. She continued to watch when Elsa tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and admired her slender fingers when she pulled out a book from her bag. Anna took note of how pale and delicate she looked, like porcelain; and how inviting her wet pink lips were. The strawberry blonde licked her own lips, realizing how chapped they were and wondered how anyone could get their lips to look so delicious._

_"…is there something on my face?"_

_Anna blinked and refocused her gaze on Elsa's eyes, those cerulean blue eyes that held so much warmth she could literally melt under her gaze._

_"N-nothing! Don't mind me," she laughed awkwardly. "I swear I wasn't looking at you like a perv—I mean, there's nothing on your face, your face is really clean…spotless!" Anna paused and groaned at herself, burying her face in her hands. "Oh my god, this is awkward…not that you're awkward, it's just that I'm awkward and you're totally gorgeous—wait, what?"_

_The strawberry blonde wanted nothing more than the earth to open up and swallow her whole. She looked up in astonishment when she heard Elsa giggle._

_"Thank you," said Elsa with a shy smile. "You are quite beautiful yourself."_

_"What?" Anna gaped at her. No one had really praised her looks with such sincerity before. "God no! You're beautifuller than me—no, not beautifuller—you're more beautiful!" She shut her mouth and burned with embarrassment. "I'll just shut up now."_

_"I like that you're straightforward…and I think it's cute when you ramble."_

_Anna couldn't help but grin stupidly._

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Anna responded. She realized that Elsa had put down her book and was watching her. "Oh, I was just thinking about how I embarrassed myself the first time we met," said Anna while blushing. She quickly glanced at her phone and realized that class was almost starting. "Um, we should get going."

Elsa only nodded and picked up her book. Anna's heart fell, knowing that they wouldn't get the chance to talk in class. They had already split into groups for the project during the second week, so Anna failed to be in the same team as Elsa. The platinum blonde would be sitting with her group while Anna would be with hers.

Those ten minutes before class were what fueled Anna's day; they were what made her get up extra early on a Monday. She hoped the week would fly by so she could see Elsa soon, yet she dreaded it at the same time.

It was almost the end of the term and Anna didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to know more about Elsa but didn't know how to ask without sounded like a love sick puppy or a stalker. The strawberry blonde only knew that Elsa was an architect major and was taking this course as an elective. Anna wanted to ask Elsa more questions, but half the time she had her nose stuck in a book and she didn't like interrupting her.

_I don't know if she's into girls or not…I don't even know her number!_

Anna sighed in frustration. The term had thirteen weeks and each week they met for ten minutes, minus the first two weeks…which meant they only spent one hundred and ten minutes together, equivalent to one hour and fifty minutes on and off. _Definitely not enough time to get to know a person…_

This was one of the reasons why she hated university. Whenever Anna made friends with someone from a different major, she found it hard to keep in touch after the term was over because they had no common classes anymore. It was more like a business relation of some sorts; staring out with pleasantries, either having fun or trying not to tear each other apart during projects, and then adios they were out of your lives. Soon, she was going to lose touch with Elsa, too.

The next week came by and Anna found herself arriving on campus a good hour early. She came to a halt when she saw Elsa from afar, already sitting at their table. When Elsa lifted her head from her book, Anna scampered into the nearest hallway, praying that the platinum blonde didn't see her.

 _Why wouldn't you want her to see you, you doofus? You finally have one full hour with her and you're wasting it by hiding?_ Anna shook her head madly and blushed when a nearby student narrowed his eyes at her as he walked by. _It's your last day together, it's the last day you're going to see her…better make it count, Anna!_

Anna pumped her fist in the air to encourage herself before casually walking out of the hallway towards the table. She frowned when she realized Elsa wasn't seated at the table anymore, her presence long gone. _Stupid! This is what you get for not going straight up to her!_ Pulling out a chair, she sat down in defeat and laid her head on the table.

She reached out one hand and stretched her arm across to the opposite side of the table, where Elsa had been sitting. _It's not like it would have made a difference anyway…in the end we'll just drift apart…_ Anna pouted before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The strawberry blonde blinked groggily when she heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

"…Anna." There was an uncertain pause. "Anna, you should wake up, class is going to start soon." She felt a cold finger prodding at her cheek, and then felt someone brushing her bangs away from her eyes. Seconds later she heard a giggle. "Anna, you're drooling."

She suddenly felt few firm pats on her cheek and jerked up from her position, her knee banging the table on accident. "Shit!" she cursed out loud as she lowered her forehead against the table, her hands clutching her knee while she tried to endure the pain.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

The strawberry blonde turned and saw Elsa standing beside her, eyeing her with concern. She lifted one hand to rub her eyes as the platinum blonde leaned forward and wiped off her drool with a handkerchief. She stared at Elsa as she gave another few wipes.

"There, you're all set. Has the pain subsided?"

"Huh?"

"Your knee."

"Oh. Yeah, it feels good now."

They continued to look at each other until Anna realized something.

"Ah!" Anna exclaimed, her teal eyes wide. "You called me by my name!"

Before this, Elsa had not once addressed Anna by her name. Of course she didn't find it _that_ odd because they had always been the only two at the table. If Elsa wasn't addressing her when they were talking, then who else would she be talking to?

"…yes, I did. Is there something wrong with that?"

Anna looked around and saw no one else in sight. There was only the two of them. _I shouldn't dwell on it too much…but normally she doesn't call me by my name! Is it wrong to think that she might…?_ She shook her head. _Never mind. It can't be._

"No, it's cool."

There was an awkward silence before Elsa turned away. "We should head to class."

And so they did.

_That's it Anna, you blew your last chance to talk to her. After this class, you'll never see her again…_

When class ended Anna decided to go back home and stuff chocolate in her face until she couldn't eat anymore. Chocolate always cheered her up when she was down. She laughed wryly at herself, thinking that she was silly for being so hung up on one person who considered her as an acquaintance only.

The strawberry blonde dragged herself to the bus stop and waited for her ride. She was about to plug in her ear phones when she heard a tentative voice call out to her.

"Hi."

Anna looked to her right and saw Elsa standing there with a shy smile, her own eyes almost popping out of their sockets because she was pretty sure that Elsa never left the campus right after class. She had never bumped into her at the bus stop before.

"Hi…Hi me…?" she answered with an awkward stammer and a blush. _Of course she's talking to you!_

The platinum blonde nodded as she fiddled with the end of her braid.

"Oh. Um…hi," Anna said with an awkward laugh while engaging in an internal battle with herself. _Oh my god Elsa is here! Thank you to whoever is living up in the heavens! I got another chance! Don't you dare blow this chance, Anna!_ She tucked an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lower lip out of habit. The strawberry blonde noticed that Elsa stood closer to her as more and more people came to wait for the bus.

When the bus arrived Anna quickly grabbed onto Elsa's arm and pulled her aboard, gently pushing her towards the window seat while Anna sat beside her. They sat in silence as more people clambered onto the bus, some making a dash for empty seats and some sighing because they had to stand. The strawberry blonde swallowed a lump in her throat, finding it hard to voice out her thoughts. She tried to speak up but she was so nervous that her heart kept hammering at her chest and her palms began to sweat.

Anna stole a glance at Elsa and found that the platinum blonde had closed her eyes. She couldn't help but stare as the sun shone through the window and landed upon Elsa's pale skin, accentuating her features. The strawberry blonde angled her body a bit so she could take a better look at Elsa's profile. She took notice of her long eye lashes and the dusting of freckles, so faint that one could hardly see it unless they were in such close proximity. Anna smiled at how peaceful and perfect she looked at the moment. _This is our first and last ride together…I would be content in just watching her._

Her heart fluttered when the platinum blonde slowly opened her eyes. It suddenly struck her when teal met cerulean. Who was she kidding? She would never be able to let someone like Elsa walk away from her life. Even if she could let her go physically, she knew that she couldn't do so emotionally. Somehow, Elsa had become to mean so much more than just a girl she wanted to date. Anna watched as Elsa greeted her with a small smile.

Knowing that this might be the last time she would ever see her, Anna knew she had to try. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Elsa's cheek, which was dangerously close to the corner of her lips. The strawberry blonde lingered a bit before pulling back reluctantly, bracing herself for the worst…maybe a slap in the face.

What she hadn't imagined was seeing a blushing Elsa. Anna felt heat rush into her own cheeks as the platinum blonde raised a hand, fingertips grazing over the spot where Anna had just kissed moments ago. The bus suddenly jolted to a stop and Anna realized that it was her stop. The strawberry blonde got up as people began filing out of the bus, waiting for her turn to get off. She looked at Elsa with surprise when she felt her grab onto her wrist and scribble something onto her palm. When she got off the bus Anna stood there and waited until the bus sped away to look at what Elsa had written. Her heart began to beat rapidly when she realized it was Elsa's phone number.

Without wasting time she pulled out her phone and tapped in the number, saving Elsa into her contacts. Anna decided to send a quick message so Elsa could confirm her number.

_Hi, this is Anna. :)_

When she was debated on what to write next, Elsa's response came.

**_Hi, Anna._ **

The strawberry blonde couldn't help but smile at the instant response. Before she could reply, another message came in.

**_Do you want to know why I called you by your name today?_ **

_Yeah…why did you? You normally don't._

This time the response came a bit slower than she expected, taking up to five minutes.

**_Because I thought it would be the last time we got to see each other, so I wanted to say your name as many times as I could._ **

A stupid grin began to form on Anna's face. Elsa was just too adorable for her own good. She sighed happily to herself, thinking that this semester was by far the best in her life.

* * *

_End_

 


End file.
